smallville_wikiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Whitney Fordman
Whitney Fordman foi um estudante do Colégio Smallville e um aclamado jogador de futebol do time Smallville Crows. Como um colegial, ele era um membro da multidão popular. Ele namorou a bela líder de torcida Lana Lang e ele e Lana foram eleitos Rei e Rainha do baile. Whitney era, de certo modo, rival de Clark Kent, que era secretamente apaixonado por Lana. Após a formatura, ele se juntou a Marinha dos Estados Unidos e foi morto em um combate na Indonésia, enquanto tentava salvar outro soldado. O sacrifício heróico de Whitney é uma das coisas que toda a jornada de Clark em Smallville o inspirou a se tornar o Superman. Aparência física thumb|250px Whitney Fordman era um rapaz bastante alto, assim como tinha os cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Ele era frequentemente visto usando o casaco letterman vermelho e amarelo do Colégio Smallville. Personalidade Whitney was presented as having the "ideal" life by being the star of the football team with potential to eventually go onto a professional career with the Metropolis Sharks, as well as dating the perfect girl. As a high school freshman, Clark Kent was envious of Whitney, perceiving him to be living the high school dream. As Whitney's senior year progressed, Clark realized that his life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Whitney watched Clark's friendship with Lana blossom and began to see him as a competitor and a rival. He went out of his way to humiliate Clark, notably stringing him up as a Scarecrow in a cornfield in his underwear as part of a Smallville High tradition to haze the freshman class. When Clark saved his life he expressed regret for having treated him that way. Over the course of Whitney's senior year, Clark was Whitney's main rival for Lana's heart. Whitney's primary motivation was getting out of Smallville by securing a football scholarship. As the scholarship gradually seems more unlikely, Whitney became resentful and lashed out. Whitney became a member of a gang that used meteor rock tattoos, to give them the ability to phase through walls. Clark managed to convince Whitney to leave the gang. The two eventually began to respect each other, especially when Clark made a decision to not pursue Lana romantically that year . The death of Whitney's father George had a great impact on his life. Upon finding medals once owned by his father from Vietnam, Whitney realized that there was more to life than high school and playing football. Whitney decided to follow in his father's footsteps and joined the United States Marine Corps. By the end of his senior year, Whitney Fordman went from a stereotypical jock to a well defined man, ending his friendship with Clark on good terms before departing Smallville and died a hero trying to save his fellow Marine. Poderes e habilidades Whitney Fordman é um ser humano comum, sem capacidades sobre-humanas. Em uma ocasião, no entanto, ele desenvolveu super-poderes após ser exposto a pedra de meteoro verde. * Intangibilidade: Whitney Fordman uma vez tinha uma tatuagem feita de tinta cultivada a partir de pedra de meteoro verde. Isto deu-lhe temporariamente a capacidade de atravessar objetos sólidos. Biografia Vida passada Whitney cresceu em Smallville (Pequenópolis, na versão brasileira) onde trabalhou na loja de Armazém Fordman que pertencia à sua família desde 1943. Desde tenra idade, ele professou um amor para o esporte que fez dele uma estrela de futebol em Smallville alta feita. Durante este tempo ele conheceu Lana Lang e começou a namorá-la. No início da temporada de futebol, Whitney incentivou Clark Kent para lançar uma bola de futebol e dunk Lana Lang. 1ª Temporada 2ª Temporada Aparições Curiosidades Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Jogadores de futebol Categoria:Estudantes do Colégio Smallville (Pequenópolis)